U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,739,567, issued on May 25, 2004; 7,188,821, issued on Mar. 13, 2007; and 7,377,373, issued on May 27, 2008, are directed to impact recovery assemblies for magnetically securing objects to fixed surfaces, such as streets, sidewalks, and floors. These assemblies may include, for example, sign posts, such as street signs, parking meters, rope holders for providing definition to a line of people, etc. See, for example, flexible high impact delineation devices manufactured by Impact Recovery Systems, at http://www.impactrecovery.com/.
The assemblies are generally configured to recover under impact so as to provide some give should a person run into the post or hit the post with a car or a bicycle. In that regard, the impact recovery aspect of the assembly may include a spring or another biasing mechanism to allow the post to lean to one side when exposed to a force on the other side.
The impact recovery assemblies currently known are configured to receive one size of post. Therefore, there exists a need for an adaptor for an impact recovery assembly to receive different sizes of objects, such as larger-sized bollard sleeves or other tube-like objects.